Angel
by SKgirl
Summary: someone died, and now the other is suicidal, song fic, please just R&R ONE SHOT!


A/N: My best friend's uncle has recently died, and this may sound irrelevant but yeah anyways, my friend will remain nameless.

Yesterday she posted lyrics from one of our favorite songs and it didn't occur to me until just now that I could make a story.

Anything in italics is thoughts, lyrics will be in bold.

Disclaimer: I do not own this song, its lyrics, etc. and I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Angel by Westlife.

It had been so long since she had seen his face.

She didn't have anything to do now but live life, but somehow she couldn't without him.

They promised to get married, they had been together, and had enjoyed every minute.

She relived every moment with him, trying to remember being there, trying to remember his every word, his every breath, trying to feel his touch one last time.

For some reason she could remember all of it, but she was trapped.

She would never have a chance with him again, and she regretted every moment she hadn't taken that chance.

He was gone now, and she would never escape this gift called life, all she wanted was him.

"Kagome!" Sango called from behind.

Kagome wiped away the tears that burned her face and turned around.

"Hi Sango," Kagome tried to smile, but she had given up on that a long time ago.

"Kagome, you can't stay here forever, go back to your time, you can visit us whenever you like."

Kagome stood up but her legs collapsed under her and she whimpered.

"I don't want to leave, don't make me, Sango." Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's legs and gripped them tightly, begging her friend.

"Kagome, you can't be scared, you were never scared before, we talked about this."

"I wasn't thinking clearly, I just wanted to go home and cry and now I never want to leave."

"Kagome, you have to go home, he's not here anymore."

"Why did he have to die?" Kagome let her tears fall, she knew Sango had seen her cry, and she was tired of pretending to be alright.

"He died because he had to, to save everyone, to save you."

Sango picked up her friend and held her close, she let her cry and then told her to think about it.

**Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**

Kagome ran. When everything was falling apart she ran.

When you're running it's like you're moving faster than time and nothing can touch you.

She thought maybe if she ran enough, she could run backwards in time, back into his arms.

She tripped over a branch and tumbled over into a patch of weeds, scraped and bruised.

She stood up and smiled, for no reason, no memories, no happiness, she smiled in spite of herself, she was an idiot, she was alone.

Blood dripped down her face, mixing with the grass now present, and the tears made it worse.

She had lost him, and now she would just pretend there was no time, nothing was happening, she would stop everything here.

She stood there, in all these weeds, just breathing, she couldn't run away anymore, she saw that, running wouldn't bring him back and it wouldn't stop the pain.

She fell to her knees. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, "why did you leave me? Why am I here?"

She fell asleep.

**so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

She began to dream of simple times, when he would watch her, smile at her, and there was nothing to worry about.

Suddenly a dark cloud came over them and a purple glow surrounded them, it stopped over Inuyasha and he was killed instantly.

She held his lifeless body in her arms, cradling him, rocking back and forth crying his name.

Not again, please not again.

Miroku came behind herand picked her up bridal style letting her head drop back

She woke up crying, and he didn't ask questions, he knew what was wrong, he just had to find out how to fix it.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Thank you Miroku," she whispered. "Can you hold me like this forever? I don't want to remember."

**  
in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here**

He sat down and held her like that, trying to make her stop crying, but he knew she would never stop.

He put her down and stood up, being serious but so scared at the same time.

"Kagome, this is a strange question, and even though I'm not saying it's okay, do you want to live?"

She thought for a moment and looked into his eyes.

"No, I can't without him, please just kill me." She got to her knees praying, hoping he would help her.

"Kagome, you have to have something to live for, anything, anyone?"

"Miroku, this is what you're going to do," she sliced her finger with a small knife and rubbed her bloody finger on a piece of paper.

"This is a note for my family, throw it in the well, it explains everything**."**

"Everything? You're not killing yourself, are you?"

"No of course not, I just need to stay here a little longer, please?" She smiled at him and he nodded taking the note.

He walked away towards the well trying to breathe regularly. He came to the edge of the well and looked down, before he dropped the note he opened it and read curiously.

'_Dear Family, _

_Inuyasha has died within the past few months, in those months I have not stopped crying and I will miss you all very much, but I can't live without him, arrangements have been made for Kaede to bring you to my funeral, I will be buried in the feudal era, next to Inuyasha, I love you all so much._

_Good-bye,_

_Kagome_

_P.S. Miroku, I know you read this, I'm sorry I gave you the burden of sending this message, drop it through the well now, please, this is my last request.__I hope you and Sango stay together forever, please take good care of Shippo for me._

He dropped the letter almost by accident. It fell right beside the well, never making it in.

Miroku came to the place where he had left Kagome, where he had believed her every word when he knew she was unstable.

He saw her body on the grass and grabbed her wrist for a pulse, she was gone.

He cried and held her, he didn't know if he had helped her or made everything worse.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, a black void with tiny stars everywhere, it was amazing

She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and pull her. When she turned around she smiled and wanted to cry all at once.

"Inuyasha, are we really together again?"

"No Kagome, I'm dead, but you can still live."

"I don't want to, not without you."

"Kagome, it's not your time to die, I died to save you, to give you life, don't throw that away, then my death doesn't mean anything."

"Inuyasha please just hold me, I don't want this moment to end."

"Kagome," Inuyasha pulled her in for a kiss and as their lips touched she felt her stomach drop, "life is a gift, just live for me, in memory of me, never forget me, I will always love you, and one day we will be together."

"Inuyasha, why does my stomach hurt, what's happening to me?"

He smiled at her. "If you can't live for yourself, live for our pup." He touched her stomach gently and then caressed her face.

She smiled and then her eyes hurt, she thought they were open, but everything was dark, when she tried to blink her eyes opened instead and she felt warm.

"Miroku?"

His heart was beating faster and she pushed him away.

She smiled as she looked up into his face. "Thank you."

"Kagome, how are you here?" he started breathing quickly and hugged her.

"Inuyasha made me come back, I saw him, Miroku." Miroku listened but wasn't sure he believed her.

She dropped the subject as the wind blew by and she closed her eyes, breathing in, knowing that she would never be empty again.

He would always be there to hold her, and in just a few months, she would have someone to hold.

_I hope the baby has those cute little ears._ She giggled.

Everything would be okay now, she had her friends, she had family, and soon she would start her own family.

She sighed, she could feel his arms around her, life would be good.****

in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

A/N: I'm not sure if this is necessarily a happy ending, but it just kind of happened, I could never let Kagome kill herself, and the story kind of wrote itself after I had the basic plot, hope you liked it, REVIEW!


End file.
